Nos yeux clos à jamais
by Cwan
Summary: Ron ne vie pas, il survie! Entre les souvenirs de la guerre et le manque d'espoir qu'il ressent plus rien ne lui donne goût. Même ses meilleurs amis ne savent que faire, alors quand le salut se présente dans les yeux gris d'un ancien ennemie qui à t-il de mal à vouloir y croire! Merci à Inorancia K pour ça correction! @GinalaGuimauve
1. Première rencontre

Première Rencontre

* * *

Une rentrée comme toutes les autres, assis confortablement dans les vieux sièges élimés du Poudlardexpress, je n'allais pas tarder à revêtir ma robe de sorcier, entre mes doigts je tournait, et tournait encore mon insigne de préfet, en ce geste je remontais le passé. À la façon d'un retourneur de temps, je voyais de nouveau mes parents fiers, Percy et son discours sur l'importance de cette position, les jumeaux qui tentaient de me la dérober pour en vendre des copies... Que de si doux souvenirs, ternis par les éclats d'un autre passé, plus récent, un passé que j'aurais tellement aimé changer, mais certains points sont fixes, inchangeables, inoubliables. Un passé avec lequel nous devons avancer et braver milles tempêtes.

Quelque mois plus tôt Harry, Hermione, moi ainsi que bon nombre de sorcier avions vaincus le célèbre mage noir, Voldemort. Nous avions gagné la guerre, gagné une paix qui durerait des millénaires, un monde dans laquelle nos enfants vivraient sans qu'un homme au nom maudit ne puisse ternir leurs rêves et détruire leur avenir. Un monde bâti sur la mort, celle d'anonymes, celle de proches, des amis, des frères, des amants, des enfants, un monde de paix dont l'avenir de chacun sera écrit grâce aux sangs de valeureux Hommes qui ont payé la liberté de leur vie.

Nous autres, survivants de cette guerre avions repris nos vies, et les chemins de l'école, pour une dernière année, Harry regardait par la fenêtre, un peu perdu, Ginny semblait l'avoir remarqué, et pressa sa main un peu plus fort, comme pour le faire sortir de sa contemplation. Hermione quand à elle me regardait tendrement, notre relation avait fortement changé le jour ou le Lord noir était mort, j'en ressentais une grande joie mais je tentais de prendre du recul quand à ce changement. Le train fit halte, nous descendîmes sur le quai de la gare, cherchant des yeux notre grand ami, puis nous prîmes place dans les carrioles tirées par les Sombrals, qu'aujourd'hui je pouvais voir, la mort change non seulement votre façon de penser, mais aussi votre vision des choses. Leurs corps squelettique et leurs longues ailes noires, lisses comme du cuir ne m'effrayaient plus. Attentif au moindre détail sur la route du château, je remarquais que rien n'avait changé, tout avait été remis en place, comme si la guerre n'avait jamais existé.

« - Ron? Ca va? » Me demanda Hermione.

Je lui répondit par un petit sourire, rien ne servait de mentir à ses meilleurs amis, ils lisent en vous, non ça n'allait pas, mais j'étais toujours en vie. Je retournerais dans ma deuxième maison et reprendrais ma vie, ma vie d'avant.

« - J'espère que le discours ne portera pas trop sur les événements de ses derniers mois, je me sens mal rien que d'y penser. »

Continua Hermione tout en me regardant. Elle avait exprimée tout haut ce que je pensais bien bas, dans ces moments là je l'embrasserai comme pour rire, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Je lui glissa un petit sourire, et garda le silence. La cour était identique à mes souvenirs, les portes grandes ouvertes nous invitaient à entrer, les tables pleines de nourriture, la douce odeur du feu, la chaleur, comme dans un rêve, je me sentais presque heureux. Mais tout, absolument tout me ramenait à cette nuit d'horreur, ce fut comme si tout changait, l'odeur de bonne cuisine, les tables, la foule, tout laissa place à une scène qui me hantait chaque nuit. Des lits de fortune alignés comme dans une morgue, l'odeur de la poudre, du sang, les cris et pleurs déchirant un silence glaçant, je revoyais Fred, allongé, un sourire sur les lèvres comme si même la mort ne pouvait l'empêcher d'être libre de rire. Tonks, Lupin... Tous devant moi, je serrais les poings, ferma les yeux pour chasser ces images de mon esprit. Je sentis la foule des dernières années avancer, j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, personne n'avait remarqué mon moment de trouble, je ressentis comme un léger picotement dans ma nuque, me retournant j'aperçus Drago qui m'observait, le visage impassible, pas de regard haineux, pas de sourire méprisable. J'eus un petit mouvement de tête pour le saluer, la guerre était fini, nous n'avions plus d'ennemis, bien que certains ne serait jamais proche, il ne fallait pas reproduire nos erreurs passés. La répartition des premières années ne fut pas longue, présidé par Mcgonagall qui était la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, après Dumbledore et Rogue. Sur le banc des professeurs peu de têtes avaient changés. Une fois le repas fini dans une ambiance joviale que je ne ressentais pas, il fut temps de montrer le chemin aux nouveaux petits lions de notre maison. Sur le pas du dortoirs des filles je reçus un baisé d'Hermione, une douce chaleur envahit mon cœur, puis nous nous quittâmes pour la nuit, sachant que je n'arriverai pas à dormir comme toutes les nuits depuis ses jours sombres, je sortis me promener. La solitude est ce qui m'allait le mieux ces derniers temps, je déambulais comme un fantôme ne croisant personne, une fois en haut de la tour d'astronomie je m'allongea pour contempler les étoiles, peut-être nos proches s'y trouvaient-il. Je leur adressa des mots silencieux, je commençais à sombrer dans le sommeil quand soudain une main caressa mon visage, je fronça des sourcils, tout en me redressant.

« - Je ne savais pas comment te réveiller, je ne voulais pas être brusque… »

Je battis des paupières quelque secondes pour être sûr de ce que je voyais. Devant moi, dans un éclat de lune se trouvait la dernière personne que j'aurais pu rencontrer ici.

« - Tu as bien fait Malfoy. Tes manières se sont bien radoucies dit moi… »

Lâchais-je comme une boutade, passant la main dans mes cheveux devenus trop longs. Je cherchais le regard bleu si glaçant, ce regard qui me faisait sortir de mes gonds, mais il n'en était plus rien, une grande tristesse éclairait ces yeux si particuliers pour moi.

« - Bon nombre de choses ont changé Weasley, mais pas ta coiffure informe et ta rousseur… »

Répondit-il dans un petit sourire. Nous sommes restés là de longues minutes à nous regarder droit dans les yeux, quelque chose se passait, une entende cordiale? Un début d'amitié?

« - Toi aussi... dit-il tout en rompant le silence.

Comment cela?

Je t'ai vue, lorsque tu es entré dans la grande salle, toi aussi tu les vois!

De quoi parles-tu?

Ceux qui sont mort. Tu les vois, tu les ressens au plus profond de toi, tout ce que ces âmes ont laissés entre les pierres de ce vieux château, tu entends chaque cri, chaque pleure, tu revois tout au ralenti, sans cesse, ton frère, tout ces enfants plus jeunes que nous, le teint déjà blanc, tu sens le froid de la mort qui rode tout autour de toi, rien ne s'est effacé, à chaque pas dans ces couloirs tu seras toujours dans les tourments de cette guerre... Dit-le Ron! Toi aussi tu sens tout ça! »

Je reculais vers la porte des escaliers, comment pouvait-il savoir, comprendre en un regard ces sentiments que même ses meilleurs amis ne pouvaient entrevoir, même Hermione dont j'étais si proche... Personne ne savait à quel point revenir ici était une torture pour moi! Sans un mot je descendit les escaliers, même un dragon ne m'aurait pas rattrapé, je manqua de me tuer en bas des marches, affalé par terre je reprenais mon souffle, une main tremblante sur mon cœur, je me relevais pour continuer ma route vers ma tour, poursuivi pas les mots de Drago.

* * *

A Mercredi prochain pour le chapitre suivant, ou au plutôt lundi sur mon blog en avant première!

ps: C'est la première fois que j'écris une série... 0/ Je la poste à l'occasion de mes 21 ans mon cadeau pour vous! Des bisous


	2. Seconde rencontre

Deuxième rencontre

* * *

Une plume à la main, je tentais d'écrire mon devoir pour le cours d'enchantement, deux pages de parchemins sur le sort avec lequel nous sommes le plus à l'aise. Plus facile à dire qu'à écrire. Face au lac, baigné par la douce chaleur du soleil d'automne je me sentais enfin un peu mieux, bien qu'il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je pense à tout cela.

Je sortais avec mes amis à Prè-Au-Lard boire un chocolat chaud à 'La tête de Sanglier' pour saluer notre vieille ami Abelforth et retrouver des anciens amis de l'AD, ceux toujours en vie. Puis nous faisions les boutiques jusque tard dans la journée pour finir au 'Trois Balais', assis dans un coin une Bièraubeurre à la main, discutant avec Madame Rosmerta, mon premier coup de cœur. J'occupais mon temps entre mes cours, ma préparation aux A.S.P.I.C pour lesquels Hermione nous mettait une pression folle, des allers et retours à la bibliothèque (toujours pour mes A.S.P.I.C) mon travail de préfet et mes entraînements de Quidditch dont le premier match contre Poufsouffle était le week-end prochain, je n'avais gère le temps de m'ennuyer, ou de penser. Pourtant... rien ne disparaissait de mon esprit, au contraire je semblais ressentir les choses encore plus profondément, personne n'en parlait autour de moi, je me sentais tellement idiot de vivre dans ce passé continuel, Harry et Ginny brillait de joie, Hermione semblait tout aussi heureuse bien que je ne m'en sent pas responsable, nous nous étions quelque peu éloignés, peut-être sentait-elle que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le seul qui m'avait ouvert les yeux, et percé mes barrières c'était Malfoy. Je ne lui avais pas adressé la parole depuis la nuit de la rentrée, cela faisait presque deux mois, je le croisais souvent dans les couloirs, entre les cours, durant les cours, dans la grande salle, mais je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas le voir, pourtant je sentais toujours son regard posé sur moi.

« - Il est bon de voir que tous les élèves se mélangent »

Dit Harry en s'asseyant près de moi, il contempla lui aussi le lac ou des premières années toutes maisons confondus s'amusaient. Hermione nous avait rejoints, ce silence me semblait lourd, comme avant une tempête, et cela ne manqua pas !

« - Ron, nous en avons discutés...

Qui cela? Demandais-je sentant le rouge me monter au nez.

Harry et moi, écoute s'il te plaît, nous te trouvons bien étrange ces derniers temps... Je sais! Dit-elle en me voyant ouvrir la bouche.»

Les événements que nous avons traversés t'ont bouleversés, comme nous tous, mais tu semble ne pas en sortir, parle nous en je t'en prie, nous sommes là pour toi, cela nous brise le cœur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour toi. C'est dur à dire mais nous devons tourner la page, vivre dans un passé continuel ne ramènera personne de la mort, penser à eux chaque jour est une chose, mais ils n'en seront pas plus vivant... Tu gâches ta vie tu.… »

Je n'écoutai pas la suite de sa tirade, ils étaient mes meilleurs amis, Hermione, celle dont j'étais le plus poche de corps comme d'esprit, et pourtant ils ne me comprenaient pas... Je me levai, laissa mes affaires en plan et partit, priant le grand Merlin qu'ils ne me suivent pas, je voulais être seul, seul comme toujours. Tout en traversant le potager d'Hagrid je sentis comme une douce caresse froide sur ma nuque, levant les yeux jusqu'aux escaliers j'aperçus Malfoy assis, les bras croisés comme si il m'attendait. Le soleil se couchait, les rayons rendaient ses cheveux brillant comme de l'or, sans m'en rendre compte je lui cédai un petit sourire. Une fois à sa hauteur, je cherchai ses yeux, ne sachant que dire.

« - Je viens à toi dès que tu es malheureux, c'est plus fort que moi, je le ressens tellement fort en ce moment, d'habitude c'est comme une douleur en sourdine, mais il arrive des fois comme l'autre nuit et maintenant, que cela me prenne aux tripes et me rende dingue. » Dit-il sans demander son reste.

J'haussais un peu les yeux, des plus surpris face à sa tirade, les mains dans les poches je donnais un coup de pied négligé dans un caillou qui se trouvait non loin de moi, méditant ses paroles.

« - Depuis quand ? Demandais-je.

La fin de la guerre, je ne dormais plus, aujourd'hui encore je peine à trouver le sommeil, j'ai compris que cela était lié à toi, le soir de notre retour ici. Nos réactions étaient si semblables presque à l'unisson. Puis cette nuit-là j'ai sentis que je devais me rendre tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie et que ne fut pas ma surprise d'y trouver un rouquin endormi…»

Je mis quelques instants à intégrer ses idées, Drago et moi connectés? Bien que la guerre soit fini, nous n'avions jamais rien eu en commun, nous étions si différents l'un de l'autre. Me plongeant longuement dans le regard gris de mon ancien ennemi, je cru retrouver quelque chose d'enfoui au fond de ma mémoire, comme lorsque l'on cherche un mot qui peine à venir mais que nous savons prêt à sortir.

« - Mais... de ton coté, tout cela tu le ressens vraiment, ou n'est-ce que mes sentiments?

\- Précise Ron!

\- Je veux dire tout ce que tu ressens, le ressens-tu car toi aussi tout ces malheurs t'accablent ou seulement car j'en suis le porteur et toi le réceptacle?

Je ne sais pas, je te mentirais en te disant que toutes ces horreurs m'ont laissés indemne, que je n'en ai pas rêvé, mais ce chagrin que je ressens tu ne peux être que le seul à le ressentir, ce sont tes amis, ton frère qui sont mort, bien que cela m'attriste je ne devrais pas en ressentir une telle douleur... »

Plus il parlait, plus son beau regard devenait ombrageux, une tempête éclatait en lui, désemparé ne sachant que faire des larmes roulant sur les joues de celui que j'avais un jour hais, je le pris dans mes bras. Le blond se laissa faire, tentant de sécher ses larmes, c'est à ce moment-là que je compris que Drago pleurait les larmes que j'avais si longtemps retenus, plus il pleurait plus je me sentais calme. Relevant son visage vers le mien, je souriais doucement.

« - Je ne savais pas que les serpents pleuraient! »

Un petit rire étouffé se fit entendre, je relâchai mon emprise, le laissant s'éloigner, il me semblait qu'il faisait plus froid. Sans un mot, nous prîmes le chemin du château, nous quittant sur le pas de la porte sans un mot, sans un regard...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot avec vos impressions! RDV le lundi sur mon blog **_Ginalaguimauve_** sur .com et le mercredi pour la suite de cette fiction! Des bisous #Cwan


	3. Troisième rencontre

Troisième rencontre

* * *

J'étais aveuglé par la pluie, tentant de remplir mon rôle de gardien comme je pouvais, le match s'éternisait, plus d'une heure que nous jouions contre Serdaigle, le dernier match de la saison, en comptant les points déjà remportés, nous avions gagné cette coupe, mais une victoire sur le terrain était toujours des plus agréable. Puis si Serdaigle réussissait à marquer plus de cent points et attraper le vif d'or alors là... Le fil de mes pensées fut coupé par un souafle qui arrivait à grande vitesse sur moi, me jetant presque de mon balais je réussi à le bloquer, hélas les Serdaigle adversaire des plus malins, avait prévus le coup. Je ne pu évité le cognard qui se logea parfaitement entre mes poumons, le souffle coupé, je me sentis glissais du balais et tomber lourdement sur le sol, mon corps n'étais plus que douleur, le bruit de la pluie se fit de plus en plus assourdissant, puis ce fut le silence complet.

Je repris connaissance à l'infirmerie, seul dans le noir, combien de temps étais-je resté évanoui? Je n'avais que de vague souvenir de ce qui c'était passé, je posai ma main sur mon cœur, éveillant une douleur lancinante, je cherchai à retirer mon t-shirt, pour finir par découvrir une immense contusion caché par un onguent verdâtre qui tranché avec la pâleur de ma peaux. Puis j'entendis un petit toussotement non loin de moi, je relevai la tête surpris. Devant moi, comme apparut de nul par se trouvait Drago, je m'y attendais presque, à moins que je ne le désirais seulement, je lui adressai un petit sourire, presque complice, comme si il avait attendu un signe de ma part, il s'assit sur mon lit, toujours silencieux. Je ressentais le besoin d'être réconforté, seul dans cette grande pièce sombre.

« - Combien de temps?

Presque une journée, tu te remets de plus en plus vite Weasley! »

Je ris à ses mots, puis après quelques minutes de silence, il se leva, et partit d'où il était venu, comme un fantôme. Je caressai l'endroit où il s'était assis, pour être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé, une douce chaleur envahi mon corps, son odeur flottait encore dans la pièce quand je m'endormis.

* * *

Bonsoir, bonjour, à que coucou tous et toutes !

Chapitre un peu cour, je l'avoue, mais pas besoin de plus, pas besoin de moins ! J'espère que cela vous donnera envie de lire la suite. Si vous avez l'habitude de mes écrits, vous vous doutez surement que la fin ne doit pas être semblable à celle que vous imaginez (mon maître à pensée est quand même Stephen King quand on connaît un peu le bonhomme!) Nnous sommes au milieu de la série, le chapitre quatre sera l'un des plus long, attachez-vous à vos slips (j'adore ce mot). Enfin bref, merci à ceux et celle qui me lisent, et ainsi qu'à ceux qui j'espère le ferons... N'oubliez pas RDV lundi prochain sur mon blog pour le chapitre quatre, suivez-nous sur notre Blog, FB et Tweetii #GinalaGuimauve !

Des bisous !


	4. Quatrième rencontre

Quatrième rencontre

Je m'étais excusé auprès de mes amis depuis longtemps, nous étions toujours aussi liés, mais ils me semblaient si loin, comme dans un monde parallèle au mien. Je restais des plus réservé par rapport à mes sentiments, mes doutes, d'un commun accord nous n'avions plus parlé de notre dispute, mes journées se déroulaient dans le plus grand des calmes, une année unique à Pourdlard, pas de monstres, ni de professeur fou, aucun Mangemort. Je mangeais, participait aux cours, révisait, mais une fois le soir venu , je sortais de ma chambre sans bruit, pour rejoindre mon nouvelle ami en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Ensemble nous regardions pendant de longues heures les étoiles brillantes dans le ciel, nous pouvions parler sans nous arrêter jusqu'au levé du soleil, ou bien ne rien dire, jusqu'à ce que nos âmes se soient apaisées et que nous retournions dans nos dortoirs respectifs. Bien que nous nous croisions la journée, nos rencontres du soir était les seuls moments ou nous nous adressions la parole, pas que nous ayons honte de notre amitié, mais cela devait rester secret, comme un plaisir trop fragile pour être exposé à la lumière du soleil, la lune nous convenait mieux.

« - Dit moi Ron...?

\- Je t'écoute Drago… »

Lorsqu'il allait aborder un sujet sensible il m'appelait toujours pas mon prénom, je relevais la tête pour pouvoir observer son visage, je sentais son souffle le long de mon cou, je me sentais réellement bien, comme si ces moments n'avaient pour but que de me rendre ma liberté, je ne me sentais plus redevable à la vie, je ne m'en voulais plus d'être vivant à la place de mon frère, j'étais la ou j'étais et des plus heureux.

« - Je ne ressens presque plus cette douleur...

\- Laquelle?

\- Ne joue pas les idiots tu le sais très bien, celle que tu as au fond de ton cœur, qui ronge ton âme.

\- Depuis quand? »

Il eu un petit moment de silence, comme si il cherchait ses mots.

« - Depuis cette nuit, dans l'infirmerie! Peux être car nous nous voyons régulièrement, peux être car notre lien n'est plus du qu'à ta douleur, mais car nous avons noué quelque chose...

\- Peux être... Répondis-je penseur. Peux être que j'avais besoin d'une personne à mon écoute!

\- Mais tu as Potter et Granger.»

Il prononça le nom de mon amie avec beaucoup de mal, comme si il lui en voulait, qu'avait-il sur le cœur? Je me rendit alors compte que depuis des semaines il m'écoutait parler de mes problèmes, de ma vie, de moi. Mais jamais il ne parlait de lui.

« - Harry et Hermione sont mes meilleurs amis, nous avons vécus de merveilleuses choses nous avons connus des joies incommensurable, mais bien des tragédies, parfois c'est à ceux qui te sont le plus proche que tu en racontes le moins. Nous n'avons pas la même vision du monde, ni du passé. »

Voyant son regard je rougis.

«- Mais ce n'est pas triste, regarde, c'est à toi que je me confie, j'avais besoin d'une autre oreille, d'une personne extérieure à mes histoires. Tu devrais te livrer à quelqu'un ça fait un bien fou!»

Je sus que j'avais dit une bêtise au moment où il se redressa brusquement, me fusillant du regard, un regard semblable à celui d'une Hermione énervé, j'en frissonné presque.

« Extérieure à tes histoires? J'ai vécu les même choses que toi, et d'autre tout aussi dures sur un autre plan! Sans compter tes souffrances que j'ai assimilées! Tu es un idiot Weasley! »

Et il me planta là comme un rond de flan, tout cela c'était passé bien vite, j'étais trop lent comme personne, je sautais sur mes pieds pour le rattraper, mais une fois en bas des escaliers je trouva un couloir vide. Je m'assis sur le sol dur et froid, la tête entre les mains je tentais de comprendre ce que j'avais bien pu dire de mal! M'étais-je mal exprimé?

Les soirs suivant, Drago ne se montra pas, je me retrouvais de nouveau seul, face à mes doutes et mes malaises! Je tentais de le croiser la journée dans les couloirs, mais une fois trouvé, il disparaissait comme par magie, je commençais à me demander si le sortilège empêchant le transplanage était toujours actif. Je pris mon courage à deux mains lors d'un cours de potion, je plantai Hermione seul face à son chaudron et m'assis à côté de Drago avant que quiconque ai eu l'idée d'y prendre place. Il ne releva pas la tête, m'ignorant de plus belle, sentant la colère monter en moi, je lui murmurais des paroles à voix basse.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Drago! »

Il ne répondit pas, j'avais l'impression de parler à un mur, je du retenir les insultes qui me venait des plus naturellement. Serrant le poing, je cherchais son regard.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait? Qu'ais-je dit? Non d'un scruptosor déréglé! Répond moi, ou je fais un scandale dont tout le monde se souviendra dans dix ans!

\- Mais tais-toi! Nous en parlerons plus tard!

\- Alors là tu rêves mon ami!

\- Car je suis ton ami maintenant premier nouveau!

\- Mais c'est quoi ton délire on dirait une sorcière de quinze ans! »

Je perdais de plus en plus mon calme, les regards de mes amis étaient rivés sur moi, ainsi que le reste de la classe, et du professeur accessoirement. Drago me lança un regard noir, où se mélangeait dégoût, fureur et tristesse, un regard qu'il avait il y a un an encore, un regard qu'il ne m'avait pas adressé depuis longtemps. Il se leva en silence, prit ses affaires et sortit de la salle, éberlué je le suivit, jetant un sort de magie-glu sur la porte pour que personne ne nous suivent, car au vue de nos échanges il fallait être idiot pour ne pas deviner la suite.

« -DRAGO MALFOY! » Hurlais-je comme un dément!

Son pas se fit plus rapide, nous en vîmes vite à courir dans les couloirs, je fini par le rattrapais dans l'aile gauche, un endroit désert. Me jetant sur lui, je le plaqua au sol, plongeant mon regard dans le sien, nos corps tremblaient de rage. Je ne le lâchais pas, il fallait que nous parlions!

« - Tu me fait mal Waesley!

\- De qui te moques-tu! Crache le morceau maintenant! »

Il fit mine de sortir sa baguette, que j'envoya valser d'un coup de main, rouge de rage.

« - Je suis désarmé, que compte tu faire? »

Me demanda-t-il sur un ton narquois que je lui connaissais si bien, je jeta alors ma baguette au sol et lui administra une claque, je n'avais pas envie de me battre avec lui, mais j'étais au bout de mes limites! Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre, je sentis son poing s'écraser sur ma joue, puis un coup de genou entre les cotes me coupa le souffle, mais je ne le lâchais pas, je me cramponnais à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait, j'aurais pu subir milles tourments, mais rien au monde ne me l'aurait fait lâcher!

« - Casse-toi Weasley! Laisse-moi, oublie moi, continuons nos vies comme si de rien n'était, comme si... Comme si...»

Les coups cessèrent, des goûtes de sang tachaient nos chemises blanches, mais je raffermis ma prise.

« - Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout dit!

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise?! Que j'ai mal au tripe de ne plus te parler tous les soirs, que la nuit je ne trouve plus le sommeil car je n'ai pas entendu ta voix pendant de longues heures, que je sens un froid qui m'envahit dès….. Que tu es un idiot doublé d'un abruti!

\- Ouais... C'est déjà pas mal! »

Son regard se fit plus furieux!

« - Tu ne comprends pas! Ce que je ressens pour toi, ce que tu ressens pour moi, ce n'est pas normal! Tu es un idiot, un idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot! »

Il martelait mon torse de coup de poing, je n'en ressentais aucune douleur physique, quelque chose perçait au fond de mon cœur, comme la lumière du soleil au petit matin, je le serra contre moi, presque à l'étouffer, je ne voulais pas rompre ce contact!

« - Excuse-moi, je suis lent mais j'apprends plus vite lorsque l'on me montre… »

Mon regard se perdit dans le sien, une infinité de possibilité s'offrait à moi, un présent et un futur remplis de joie, sans s'en rendre compte nos visage se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre durement, brusquement, quelque chose de sauvage pris naissance en moi, je cru mourir de bonheur lorsque nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, je savourais ce moment.

« - RON! »

Ce fut comme une sonnette d'alarme, je me redressai brusquement, relâcha Drago qui gisait sous moi, et découvris une Hermione rouge d'avoir couru et au regard brisé. Elle partit en courant, au moment où Harry arriva, Drago s'en alla aussi sans un regard. Je me trouvais à la croisé des chemins sans quoi savoir-faire.

* * *

Voila l'avant dernier chapitre de la fiction, un peu long non? Veuillez m'excuser du retard de hum... Deux semaines, c'est la folie au travail, pleine période de création! Le dernier chapitre est chargé sur mon compte est sera disponible mercredi prochain, mais pour les petits curieux... Sachez qu'il est publié sur mon blog Ginalaguimauve . e . monsite . com! Merci de votre patience et de votre attention! Le mois de Mai étant très chargé pour moi, vous aurait surement de mes nouvelles courant Juin! Des bisous! Pour plus de nouvelle n'oubliez pas notre twiitiii Ginalaguimauve et notre FB !


	5. Dernière rencontre

Dernière rencontre

« - Rompons! »

Je ne trouvais rien à dire à ses mots, pour moi cela faisait bien longtemps que nous n'étions plus que des amis, peut-être même nous n'avions pas cessé de l'être, que nous voulions juste trouver du réconfort l'un en l'autre à l'instar d'Harry et de Ginny. Un semblant d'amour dans la mort.

« - Tu ne dis rien! Ça fait des mois que tu ne nous dis plus rien, par contre courir en hurlant après Malefoy dans toute l'école comme un malade là tu sais faire! Pourquoi lui? Tu nous as nous Ron! Nous sommes tes amis! Si tu crois que nous n'avions pas remarqué tes disparitions nocturnes! Je pensais que tu avais besoin de solitude, et je te retrouve sur Malefoy à... à... à l'embrasser! Tu ne m'as jamais embrassé comme ça! J'en serais presque jalouse! Oh tu me rends dingue Ronald Weasley! »

J'écoutai sa tirade en silence, elle aussi pouvait enfin dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, bien que cela me fasse mal, ce n'était que la stricte vérité. J'avais manqué à mon devoir d'ami, de petit ami, mais à cette instant je me rendais compte que je ne l'aimais pas comme il aurait fallu! Pas comme elle le mérite!

« - Ne me dit pas que tu l'aime! »

Je relevai la tête, affrontant son regard sombre, je mordillais mes lèvres, des plus mal à l'aise au vu de la tournure de la discussion, j'allais manger chaud!

« - Hum... Comment dire...

\- Ron!

\- T'es marrante! J'y comprends rien moi même! Il a été là quand j'avais besoin d'aide. Bien que vous ayez toujours été là pour moi, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un d'autre… »

M'empressais-je de répondre en voyant son teint devenir rouge, les mains sur les hanches elle se laissa tomber dans un canapé de la salle commune vide à cette heure. Même Harry avait fui la colère légendaire d'Hermione, ne comprenant pas tout à ce qui c'était passé.

« - Ron! Peut-être n'avons-nous jamais était plus que de simple meilleurs amis, mais au nom de notre amitié je dois te dire que si tu aimes vraiment Drago vous ne pourrait rien construire ensemble, vos familles, vos différences sont trop importantes vous ne serez jamais heureux! »

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre, effectivement, nous étions si différents, mais pourtant si proche, nous ne devrions jamais nous séparer de ceux qui nous procure autant de bonheur! Je me redressais, étirant mes longs membres et bailla.

« - Je m'excuse Hermione pour t'avoir blessé, je ne l'ai pas fait intentionnellement, tu es mon amie, ma meilleur amie, je t'aimerais toujours mais il y a des choses que je dois affronter seul, sans vous, mais votre soutient sera toujours le bienvenu. »

Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux, et quitta ma tour, pour me rendre dans mon endroit secret, j'attendis une bonne partie de la nuit, seul, Drago ne me rejoignit pas. Je me sentais de nouveau seul, le regard rivé dans les étoiles, je m'endormis, bercé par le bruit de la foret, je sentis comme une douce chaleur sur mes lèvres mais j'étais déjà bien loin dans les profondeurs du sommeil.

Je n'eut pas le temps de voir Drago les semaines qui suivirent, le début de l'été avait sonné celui des épreuves de fin d'étude. Cela faisait aussi un an, un an que la guerre était finie, à chaque fois que cette idée germait dans mon esprit, je fermais les yeux, me remémorant le visage du blond pour faire passer la vague de douleur. Lors de l'examen de potion je me trouvais non loin de lui, je me dépêchai de finir mon épreuve pour pouvoir lui parler après, mais il passa en coup de vent devant moi, sans un mot, j'en ressenti une immense tristesse, les poings dans les poches, je me rendis à mon épreuve suivante, sans que je m'en rende compte le mois était déjà fini, ainsi que notre dernière année à Poudlard. La veille de notre départ il y eu un grand repas, ainsi que la cérémonie des Quatre maisons, une fois de plus Gryffondor avait gagné, mais de peu face à Serpentard, je cherchais encore le regard de Drago, toujours et encore, mais il semblait ne plus me voir. En fin de soirée, Mcgonagall nous enjoigne de sortir dans la cour. Dehors était apparu une immense statue, un phénix prenant son envol, brillant de mille feu, une stèle au sol regroupait le nom de tous ceux mort il y a un an. Un larme coula sur ma joue, la première larme depuis un an, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cette magnifique statue. Puis je fermai les yeux, tentant d'oublier tous les sombres souvenirs qui revenait, mon esprit se focalisait sans cesse sur ma découverte du corps de Fred, la scène se jouait encore et encore. Je me voyais serrer les dents de rage, les yeux rouges des larmes qui ne tombaient pas, relevant la tête, cherchant autour de moi d'autres êtres vivants, pour évacuer cette solitude, je me souviens du premier regard que j'ai croisé, d'immense et profond yeux gris. J'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, revenant au présent, non loin de moi le même regard me scrutant. Je fendis la foule silencieuse pour le rejoindre. Je passe mes mains sur ses joues pâles, sans trop savoir quoi faire, mes idées se bousculaient, un choc sans bruit, une bataille entre mon cœur et mes souvenirs.

« - Tu étais là!

\- Du début, jusqu'à la fin...

\- Et tu seras toujours là?

\- Toujours! »

Ma vie se passerait sans remord, sans regret, sans peine, sans haine, un vide d'amour et de bonheur.

Cette vie avait commencé il y a de ça un an, dans ce regard plein de tendresse oublié sous les couches d'horreurs et de cauchemars, un an que c'est long pour ouvrir les yeux. Mais c'est mieux que de les garder clos à jamais.

* * *

Voici la fin de _'Nos yeux clos à jamais_ ', j'ai pris mon temps pour la mettre en ligne, un peu comme un rendez-vous amoureux chaque semaine.

C'est un peu triste de ne plus publier ainsi, mais haut les coeurs! Une nouveauteé arrivera dans le courant des semaines prochaine. Je n'en dit pas plus, mais pour ceux qui me suivent, ce sera quelque chose d'assez inédit, loin de l'univers de HP, plus dur, plus adulte, soyez ouvert d'esprit même si le thème ne vous dit que peux, tenter le coup qui sait! Je suis assez fier de l'écris qui arrivera, un indice? **Feel it all** mes amis! Si vous avez une culture musicale vaste... Vous trouverez vite! Des bisous!

ps: Merci à Dora Malena Mileminia et SeverustianaSna d'avoir suivit ma fiction et de l'avoir mis dans vos favorise c'est p'tet pas grand chose pour vous, mais ça me permet de me faire connaitre! Donc des bisous à vous trois! A tantôt!

Cwan


End file.
